


It Was Necessary

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindwiping, Second Chances, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d had to be done sooner or later. None of them were getting any younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Very very loosely inspired by the first AU prompt from [this](http://essiefied.tumblr.com/post/112487436033/modern-aus-that-i-need-in-my-life-i-just-woke-up) tumblr post.

Castiel had it all planned out. The time had come. Everyone had been through too much loss, too much pain, too much suffering. The brothers were wasting their lives chasing after monsters and demons, heaven and hell. Living far beyond their years.

 

The choice hadn’t been easy, of course. He’d thought of how when Dean came to, he wouldn’t remember him. All the things they’d been through together, all the sacrifices they’d made, all the moments they’d shared. All gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Sam wouldn’t remember him either. Wouldn’t remember the feeling of seeing an angel for the first time, wouldn’t remember the things he’d done for Castiel, wouldn’t remember the things Castiel had done for him, wouldn’t remember Castiel in general.

 

But it had to be done. He would give the brothers a nice life. A _good_ life. A life they deserved. Oblivious to all the things that go bump in the night, just like everyone else. They could go out, meet someone, have kids, live in nice houses, have barbeques, take their kids to football practice or dance recitals and just be _normal_. They wouldn’t have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders anymore, wouldn’t have to be haunted by all the things that they’d done. They could be able to _sleep_ at night. And they’d never be the wiser to what Castiel had done.

 

Castiel sat at Dean’s bedside, listening to the steady beat of the heart monitors and waiting for him to wake up. Sam laid in the opposite bed, across the room, also stable and waiting to wake up.

 

It had been done.

 

He’d created a story and everything.

 

_There had been a fire_

_Dean and Sam had gotten hit by and trapped under a falling rafter and had nearly died in the flames_

_They would probably experience some amnesia_

 

He’d created an entire backstory for them too, one that they would accept and believe for the rest of their lives. That they had good, normal childhoods with their father and mother and that they went out to baseball games and John stood on the side and cheered and that he cheered equally as loud when they went to Sam’s theatre performances. That they had both went to prestigious colleges and graduated with degrees and got good, well paying jobs that they loved and came home every night to a house in a beautiful neighborhood; the perfect place to start a family sometime.

 

Pulling strings to get them the degrees and jobs and houses had been a little difficult, because of all the people he had to influence, but in the end, he knew it was worth it. It was worth it that these boys, these _beautiful souls_ , would get to live out the rest of their lives in peace.

 

Besides, it’d had to be done sooner or later. None of them were getting any younger.

 

But it still _hurt_.

 

Looking at Dean’s face and knowing that he would wake up and that those beautiful green eyes would stare back at him and not know him hurt like hell.

 

Dean stirred and Castiel sucked in a breath.

 

He groggily opened his eyes and looked around blearily. Castiel smiled. Dean had always been so adorable when he’d just woken up, hair all messy and eyes soft and tired.

 

“Welcome back,” Castiel said

 

Dean looked over at him, freezing.

 

“Who are you?” he asked in his groggy, deep voice

 

Castiel looked down and chuckled

 

_It’s now or never, Castiel_

_You can do this_

_He chose to be with you in his first life, why not in this one too?_

Castiel looked up and smiled, meeting Dean’s green eyes with his own blue ones

 

“Dean, I’m your husband.”

 

 


End file.
